


remember, remember

by fairest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Mentioned Character Death, Temporary Amnesia, spoilers for 1x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairest/pseuds/fairest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you loved her,” Mick tells him.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember,” he says, and the words taste bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember, remember

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala, I'm pretty much pretending Leonard isn't dead.

“I think you loved her,” Mick tells him.

“I don’t remember,” he says, and the words taste bitter.

 

* * *

 

He remembers Mick, he remembers how he got the pinkie ring that was given back to him even if he doesn’t remember giving it away, he remembers Alexa. He remembers the full name of his younger sister, but not his own (“Leonard,” he’s told wearily by a man who could use a shave and a nap, “Leonard Snart.”).

He doesn’t remember her.

It shouldn’t bother him, because why the hell should he remember her, he’s never even _met_ her before, but it does.

She’s the one who brings him his food (all his favorites, even sweet potato fries, which not even Mick knows he likes) but doesn’t say anything. She’d offered up her name when he first sees her, (“I’m Sara,” she says, and the hope in her eyes makes something in him clench painfully. “I don’t know you,” he tells her and the hope dies.)

This time when she brings him his food, she also has a pack of cards. “Any interest?” She asks after a moment. He has the feeling hesitancy isn’t something she does normally, and he accepts. He expects to win.

He doesn’t win. Instead, she kicks his ass even with one hidden ace up his sleeve and she steals the other for her own winning hand.

“Maybe I do know you,” he says and she laughs.

 

* * *

 

He’s allowed to keep his cold gun with him, as long as he doesn’t use it on any of his supposed teammates. He has to take it apart again to remember how it all fits together.

 

* * *

 

He eventually learns all of their names, even if he doesn’t especially want to. Ray, Kendra, Carter, Jax, Martin, Sara, Mick, and the worn man who told him his name is Rip.

He considers everyone unnecessary, except for Sara and Mick and spends the most time with them. This isn’t considered odd, apparently, which makes it even odder. Mick is softer around the edges than he remembers, less unhinged, and it’s unsettling. Mick also seems to have a genuine fondness for Sara, which would be unusual if it wasn’t for the way she once managed to choke him out using only her thighs in under a minute.

Mick has always appreciated violence, and that seems to be woven into the very fiber of her being.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me something,” he requests of Sara when she’s sweaty and smelly and mesmerizing in the training room.

She pauses, cocks her head. “About what?”

“Us,” he says and she gives him a contemplative look over the rim of her water bottle. He isn’t sure how he knows, but he knows she’s stalling.

“Not much to tell,” she says after a moment. “We only met when Rip recruited us all. Got along because we’re willing to do what’s necessary. Then you found out that I’m good at cards and the rest is history.”

“Were we…friends?” He asks next. The words are foreign in his mouth.

There’s a sad look in her eyes before she turns away. “Yes,” she says. “We were friends.”

 

* * *

 

“I think you really did love her,” Mick tells him one night when they’re sitting at her beside in medbay. She’s unconscious, and the bloodstained bandage on her temple is stark against her hair.

“I believe you,” he says, and the words taste bitter.

 

* * *

 

He discovers before too long that they work well together.

_Really_ well.

He doesn’t generally work well with anyone who is Mick, but Sara has a way of knowing exactly what he needs and where he’s going to be and responding.

He still does not remember her, but he remembers how to move with her.

 

* * *

 

“Your favorite food are oranges,” he tells Sara months later.

She looks surprised for a moment but squeezes his hand all the same. “Yes,” she says.

 

* * *

 

The memories come slowly after that and in pieces. He remembers how Mick got the burn on his ass, (“You sat on a radiator,” he says and Mick roars with laughter unexpectedly at the memory.) He remembers the vague sensation of a six-shooter at his hip. He remembers vaguely getting weird in the seventies, and Ray actually tries to hug him as a result.

He remembers the Oculus and a flash of blue light.

 

* * *

 

“Did I die?” He asks Gideon, knowing the AI was just about the only person on board who wouldn’t try to lie to him.

“Yes,” she replies. “And you were scattered.”

“Is that why I don’t remember?”

“Possibly,” she says. “It’s all speculation because it’s never happened before.”

“Lucky me.”

 

* * *

 

“I think you love her,” Mick says.

“Yes,” Leonard replies.

**Author's Note:**

> The Living in Denial Club meets every Thursday. Bring snacks.
> 
> Come scream with me on [tumblr](http://tititilani.tumblr.com/) about this stupid show.


End file.
